


Anything

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Collars, Companionship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Rare Pairings, Touching, Veritaserum, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kingsley and Severus rather Sirius be put to good use then waste away in Azkaban. Kingsley has been dedicated to Severus for years now, he'd do anything for him. Sirius would just do anything - repeatedly - and with enthusiasm as long as it keeps him out of Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was all over the newspapers. Search parties had been called out and the thought of Voldemort's most faithful, the man who had betrayed the heroic Potters on the loose was enough to make even Voldemort's demise a wary celebration. The hunt for Sirius Black was on. The former Black prince's Hogwarts seventh year photo was posted all over, every building, every paper, even in a few bars, on the coasters.  
  
A black dog hovered outside one of the bars, in the back, nervous and edgy, looking for food of some sort. His dark eyes were shifty and he seemed coated in some sort of grease.  
  
Both sides were looking for the man, and because of this, two men who might as well be brothers met in secret. Kingsley pulled a knit hat over his bald head as he stepped out of one of the bars, shouting and laughter escaping as the door opened, followed by another man who put up the hood on his robe, shaking Kingsley's hand.  
  
The dog froze in what he was doing and looked up as he backed away from the source of movement and life in the alley. _Auror._ He hid alongside the rubbish bin.  
  
"You said ... a black dog?" The hooded man asked carefully.  
  
"Yes, that's right. You know how to contact me if you have any leads."  
  
"Yes. Until then."  
  
The men nodded to one another before the junior auror, who recently got a promotion for having dark contacts, turned a left down the narrow alley. The hooded man remained.  
  
The dog trembled, backing away even more, _Remus told them, he told them about Padfoot_.  
  
Cans and broken bottles clinked and Severus pulled away his hood as his sharp eyes narrowed and focused, trying to see the unseen.  
  
Padfoot closed his eyes, trying to hide the shine as he trembled in the shaddow next to the brick wall. _Oh Merlin, no, no, no. I'm just a dog. Just a dog. Just a dog. Just a dog_.  
  
Severus walked closer, slowly, finally catching sight of the shaking dog, he whistled at him, a few short tones to see if he would respond.  
  
 _I'm dead ... I'm playing dead._ But Padfoot's eye opened, just one. The whistle was irresistible to the dog.  
  
"I see." Severus loomed over the animal, smirking.  
  
In a flash, there was darkness, and warmth and the dog was transported suddenly somewhere very quiet. The wet ground under his feet replaced with a hard wood floor.  
  
Padfoot's eyes FLEW open and he BARKED, SNAPPING at Severus.  
  
The dog was muzzled and his hind legs magically bound with his front. "As I thought" a voice came smoothly.  
  
Padfoot growled furiously and writhed, trying his best to wriggle out of it, bucking wildly.  
  
"Change. Or I'll do it for you. And when I do it. It will be painful."  
  
The dog glared at Snape, growling, but in the blink of an eye, Sirius Black, filthy, wearing the same clothes he wore the awful morning of the murders struggled to break free of the ropes that bit into his flesh.  
  
"Bravo." Severus mocked, reaching down and petting the man's hair, fingering the muzzle still over his face, "Poor little Sirius Black, how far you've fallen."  
  
"SHUTUP!" Sirius snapped, panting hard as blood started to seep from his wrists and ankles, the ropes far, far to small for his build, even after being starved for half a month. "SHUT up, Snape, I didn't do it. I didn't kill them!!!"  
  
"Oh, of course not. Of course, you are entirely innocent." Severus smacked him across the face for such a lie.  
  
Sirius winced, then recoiled and spat in Snape's face, "I DIDN'T DO IT! WHY would I turn them in!? I hate Voldemort, and all of his little, cowardly cronies!"  
  
"I am not as ignorant as you think, Sirius Black. You did it because you were jealous. Potter finally chose between you and Miss Evans, and he chose her. Not you."  
  
"That's STUPID!"

"You loved him. You saw how happy he was without you and you couldn't stand it. You betrayed him because you felt he had already betrayed you."  
  
"I loved James, I wasn't _in_ love with him! Sure, we ..." Sirius groaned, the ropes drawing more blood, "if you're going to interrogate, loosen these!"  
  
"Oh, Sirius. You have long passed the time when you could tell me what to do." Severus pulled Sirius by his hair, sitting him upright against the wall. "Now tell me honestly, are you afraid?"  
  
Sirius yelled in pain, standing as best he could, so tightly bound, off balance. "YES! Fuck, who WOULDN'T BE?" He blew hot breath out, gasping for air and opened his eyes, "but I swear to Merlin, I swear, I didn't turn them in. I wasn't the secret keeper!!!"  
  
"It is interesting. You keep yelling as if I am judge and jury. If you want to plead your innocents, it's not to me ... and yet, you ran away. Very noble."  
  
"BECAUSE I'm INNOCENT! I have to catch him, before it's too late, he's already in the sewers but I can't PROVE that from AZKABAN!"  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Severus smiled stepping away from Sirius, letting him balance uneasily on his own while he removed security charms from the door to open it.   
  
"No-" Sirius whispered, terrified, falling to the floor before he transformed back to a dog, trying to flatten himself against the floor.  
  
Kingsley entered into the room, touching a hand to Severus's shoulder as he passed while the man secured the doors again. The auror looked at the bound dog on the floor. "How is it you found him so soon?"  
  
"As the fates would have it, he was outside the bar in the alley."  
  
"Fates? I'm surprised you didn't call it retribution."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes, _No, no, no, no ..._  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"He yells like Sirius. The rest I am sure you can determine."  
  
Kingsley approached the bound dog, squatting down, "So?"  
  
The dog was trembling, his eyes squeezed shut, blood on the floor around it. Again, he opened one dark eye.  
  
"Change." Severus demanded, standing just behind Kingsley, "Or I will do it for you."  
  
Sirius let out a deep breath and changed, wincing as the ropes bit into his wrists and ankles again, "Hi ..." he gasped, "I ... didn't do it. Kingsley, I swear to god, I didn't'.  
  
"Yes, sure, I believe you." Kingsley stood, reaching into his pocket, already beginning to fill out paperwork regarding the condition and time Sirius Black was found.  
  
"NO- Kingsley, please-" he gasped, grey eyes pleading, "I won't even get a TRIAL!" He looked to the desk filled with bottles, "Veritaserum, you'll trust that right? I bet Snape has some right here. I wasn't the secret keeper, I'll tell you under veritaserum!!!"  
  
"You will tell Ministry officials under veritaserum, not us."  
  
"Though I'm flattered." Severus smirked, "He just implied I was a reliable whiteness."  
  
The two men laughed at the idea of bringing Severus in to give a statement on Black's behalf, oh, and throw him in Azkaban for his trouble anyway.  
  
Kingsley turned his back on the man, "Do what you like, it will take a while for this" he said going to the desk and writing properly.  
  
Severus approached, squatting, looking at Sirius, "Perhaps I should ... if only to get answers that I have desired for some time."  
  
"GO AHEAD!" Sirius yelled, desperate, shaking uncontrollably, "please, ask anything, just ... fuck, SOMEONE believe me!"  
  
Severus summoned a small bottle and undoing the muzzle that had cut across Sirius's nose and jaw, pressed his fingers under the man's jaw, tilting his head back and forcing him to swallow a mouthful of the potion. "What is your name?" Severus tested.  
  
Sirius took three deep breaths, "Sirius Mirzam Achere Procyon Black the sixth."  
  
"Is that true?" Severus looked to Kingsley who just nodded, "Very well. Did you and Potter ever fuck?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "When we were younger, only three times, it wasn't even very good, mostly funny."  
  
"Did you love Potter?"  
  
"Yes, I still do ... god, I miss him." A few agonized tears rolled over Sirius's gaunt cheekbones.  
  
"And what about Lupin? Did you love him?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, "I loved them both, but I only fancied James."  
  
"So, you didn't fuck around with Lupin? How about a kiss?"  
  
"No, never, it just never happened. I never fancied him, but I love him-" Sirius gasped, looking from Kingsley to Severus, "Is he ... he's still alive, isn't he?"  
  
"In hiding." Kingsley answered freely.  
  
"Yes, interesting how he just disappeared." Severus's focus did not break from Sirius, "Now then. This one is difficult, as I am sure you are quite used to lying to yourself about the answer in order to keep your story straight when confronted. Why were you disowned?"  
  
Sirius looked up, glaring at Severus, "I wouldn't marry my cousin Bellatrix. I ran away."  
  
"I see. And why did you try to feed me to your friend Lupin? Was it actually his idea?"  
  
Sirius GLARED, "No! No, that was my idea, Snape ... but I didn't mean for you to get into the fucking tunnel. I wanted the tree to beat your idiot head in!"  
  
"Oh, right. Like I was really going to just stand around the whomping willow, you KNEW I would go into that tunnel, you KNEW what I would find ... you're a FUCKING LIAR."  
  
"Maybe he's right. They'll just throw him in without a trial, he can't even be trusted under the influence of veritaserum."  
  
"I can't lie right now! The willow was more vicious on the full moon nights, I really just wanted to watch you get tossed around by that bloody tree!"  
  
Rage and anger was etched into Severus's face, so intense the man could not speak, just fisted Sirius, his own knuckles cracking at the effort.  
  
"Severus." Kingsley put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Let it be. You will not get satisfaction."  
  
Sirius swallowed, "It's the truth, Snape ..." he gasped, "whether you like it or not."  
  
Severus pushed Sirius from him, standing and walking to the window, opening it just enough to get fresh air, "Just finish up Kings. I'm done."  
  
Sirius shook his head, then looked at Kingsley, "Please, ask me the question ..."  
  
"They say, most men would do anything to get out of being sent to Azkaban. Would you?"  
  
"Yes." he admitted, "but I still can't lie under vertiaserum to get out of it, if that's what you're implying."  
  
"Anything." Kingsley looked to his friend and brother briefly.  
  
"Anything is a horrible word." Severus said from the window.  
  
"Why ... what ... what are you thinking?" Sirius swallowed, looking between them.  
  
"What does it matter? You promised anything."  
  
"I just ... want to know if I'm going ... _there_  or not."  
  
"That all depends."  
  
"Not turning you in means Kingsley does not get his next advancement. You would need to compensate him for that."  
  
"I could, I yes, I'll find a way, I'll find some way, I swear."  
  
"And me, Sirius Black." Severus kept moving forward, the room darkening a little as if Severus were a shadow that filled the entire room, "What will you do for me?"  
  
"Anything," Sirius nodded quickly, "my gods, anything, I don't care what."  
  
"Again, that word." Kingsley smiled a little.  
  
"Transform back into a dog. And stay like that until I tell you otherwise."  
  
Sirius swallowed and did so, relaxing as the ropes felt better around his limbs and laying on the floor, staring at the wall, breathing quickly, listening hard.  
  
The bindings were undone and the dog was left on the floor for the moment while Kingsley stood before his friend, the two speaking in whispers until Severus nodded once and disappeared into the next room, leaving Kingsley with the black dog. The auror began to gather supplies from Severus's storage to heal the dog, filling a basin with water.  
  
The dog jumped up a little, wide-eyed trying to smell Kingsley's intent with him, one question burning in his mind, _Don't send me away, don't send me away._  
  
The man, trained in a little of just about everything began to wrap the dog's joints individually, casting healing charms over each, cleaning away the matted blood, dirt and hair.  
  
The dog laid down and rolled over, paws in the air, stretching to expose his belly.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing. You will remain like this for some time. Severus needs the company, and you will give it to him."  
  
The dog panted gratefully, trying to look as harmless as possible, tail wagging gently against the floor. _Some time. I have some time._  
  
Severus returned from the room he had disappeared into, holding a leather collar in hand, approaching the dog that lay on the floor, "Sit up."  
  
Padfoot obeyed, sitting up perfectly. The perfect dog. He would be the perfect, perfect dog.  
  
Severus collared the dog, the magic that was embedded in it glowed lightly, then faded once it was fastened, "You will remain a dog until I remove the collar."  
  
Kingsley stood, watching his friend carefully, something in his manor suggested that he almost reached out to the other man, but it was subtle enough for Severus to notice, to walk away from it before it actually happened.  
  
"Then I will return tomorrow." Kingsley said, destroying the paperwork he had begun by throwing it into the fire.  
  
Padfoot sighed and sunk down to the floor.

 

*                    *                    *

 

Weeks passed. Kingsley always returning the following day to check on Severus, his contentment with the arrangement while the man kept the company of a black dog whom he fed and walked and sometimes, only sometimes, would call over to sit with him by the fire. But usually the man just let the animal be.  
  
"Has his health improved?" Kingsley asked upon entering, the door sealed carefully behind him.  
  
"We shall see today, if you like."  
  
The dog rose, his legs healed long past and he wagged at Kingsley giving him a bright doggie smile.  
  
Kingsley was naturally more free with his affections, petting the dog slowly, waiting for Severus.  
  
The man began to unbuckle the collar, "Listen, before you transform. Today you will begin to give back to Kingsley. Do so with the understanding and acceptance that you promised, _anything_."  
  
Padfoot wagged and looked at Kingsley, transforming in a millisecond to his human self, looking a little relieved as he stretched, rolling his shoulders back. Sirius looked more like himself again, still unfairly elegant even in the grey robes that matched his eyes. "Hi ... thank you." He murmured to Kingsley.  
  
"Hello." The man smiled, stepping closer to Sirius, placing his large hand over the man's hip until they stood chest to chest, Kingsley looking down into the other man's grey eyes, sizing him up, seeing if he would shy.  
  
Sirius looked up, surprised, but not shy, really, "Hi ..." he licked his lips slowly, smiling a little, "so I ... owe you ... big."  
  
"Possibly a few times."  
  
"Quite a few, after all ..." Sirius slid his hands up Kingsley's solid chest, winding them around his neck, "that was a pretty amazing promotion I just cost you."  
  
"I'm pleased to see you're not adverse to the idea." Kingsley smiled, taking Sirius's hand by the wrist, leading him into Snape's bedroom and closing the door behind them.  
  
"Far from it." Sirius gasped, pleased, relieved and pink in the cheeks as he leaned up, kissing Kingsley's jaw, "You're ... all sorts of gorgeous, actually ... always thought so."  
  
"Undress, you're not to wear those any more." Kingsley said, beginning to undo the collar of his robes, looking at Sirius, glad that his wait hadn't been that long until Sirius was healthy enough to have in bed. "Something else will be provided from now on."  
  
"Thank gods, I hate the fucking thing ..." Sirius bit his lower lip, eyes gleaming, "Actually, since I hate them ... rip 'em off me, would you? Rough, like."  
  
"I appreciate your enthusiasm." Kingsley stepped closer, fisting Sirius's ragged clothes, "But remember who you are doing this for" he said, ripping them off and pushing Sirius back onto the bed.  
  
"I will," Sirius gasped, landing on the bed with a bounce, completely naked now, "and your ... " he looked Kingsley over, "wish is my command. I think you'll find I'm an over-achiever, Mr. Shacklebolt. Now, what's your fancy?"  
  
"That's good." Kingsley said, almost in warning, an ominous suggestion of what to expect. He undressed further, down to his boxer briefs and straddled Sirius's chest, pinning him under him while Kingsley reached down and began to rub himself through his underwear. "because I'm going to fuck your mouth here in a moment."  
  
Sirius moaned deeply, nodding, "Yes, I promise-" he looked up with wicked, smoky, beautiful eyes, "I'll suck you off better than you've ever had ... I swear."  
  
"Hmm, that's a good promise, but we'll see ..." Kingsley lowered the elastic band on his pants slowly stroking himself, thick and hard in his hand.  
  
"My ... gods, look at you, LOOK at you-" Sirius moaned, already salivating, his nipples and cock getting hard just at the sight of him. Sirius looked up at the massive, dark, ridgid cock, his eyes moving over every blood engorged ridge of him, licking his lips slowly, "You're beautiful, Kings ... come on ... let me suck you off."  
  
Kingsley smiled, planting one hand just over Sirius's head as he leaned forward off of the man's chest before legging his back and hips drop, rubbing the head of his cock against Sirius's lips.  
  
The pureblood prince parted his lips slowly, letting Kingsley slip the head of his dark cock inside, his lips sealing securely and humming with a pleased moan.  
  
"That's good" Kingsley sighed, his other hand going to the side of Sirius's head, pressing his fingers into the man's hair, firmly against his scalp, guiding his head to take a little more.  
  
"MMM-" he moaned sucking on him again and again like a large, exquisite chocolate, his own cock painfully erect as he tasted the other, larger wizard now.  
  
"Good." The stress of Kingsley's job slowly began to leave his mind and body as he thrust into Sirius's warm mouth, tightly wrapped around him. The man just hummed low, taking his time to allow the sensation to wash over him.  
  
 _Fuck, this is ... my idea of being punished_. Sirius began to move upwards, more than meeting Kingsley half way, sucking and swirling his tongue around Kingsley's shaft, wishing his throat were longer so that he could feel _all_ of the impressive, handsome young auror who'd rather fuck him than see him waste away.  
  
"Mmm- squeeze my ass, Sirius." The man directed, pleased at the sight of the pureblood under him, sucking him off.  
  
Sirius rubbed his hand up, up, up to Kingsley's firm ass and he squeezed it tightly as he kept his mouth tight around his prick, loving it, adoring it.  
  
"Mm-" Kingsley sighed heavily, slowly thrusting, pressing himself as far in as Sirius's mouth could manage, sliding in and out, slick with the man's saliva. "You have good hands" the man was impressed, "You're going to need to give me a massage after this."  
  
Sirius couldn't even nod, his mouth was full of Kingsleys' cock, letting it ease in and out of the seal of his tight, pink lips. The pureblood prince lathered the auror's delicious cock willingly, urging it wetter and hotter with his saliva, swallowing the tangy pleasure of precum when he could. Sirius wasn't just happy, he was flat out grateful.

"That's good." Kingsley pulled at the back of Sirius's head, pulling his mouth off as he sat back, moving off Sirius's body, "Now turn over on the bed, arms straight out infront of you."  
  
Sirius moaned softly, whimpering as Kingsley exited his mouth and obeyed slowly, laying on the bed, on his stomach, his arms stretched out in front of him, "Anything ..." he moaned.  
  
Kingsley pulled at Sirius's hips so that they bent over the edge of the bed, the man's knees pressed into the side of the matrices, his feet on the floor, which he kicked apart further, rubbing the head of himself up between Sirius's ass cheeks, wetting the skin.  
  
Sirius arched, moaning softly, "Oh, Kings ..." he whimpered, letting Kingsley move him completely, trusting the large auror the way everyone seemed to, immediately.  
  
"Good" Kingsley wrapped both his hands around Sirius's hips, holding him in place as he began to grind up against him until he managed to breech Sirius, stretching him, tight around his sex as he groaned with relief.   
  
"Ahh-" Sirius's head rose a bit and he fisted the sheets of Severus's bed. _Oh god there_ , he just got even harder at the thought. No time to think about that, Kingsley's cock was inside him and it was incredible, spreading, gentle - perfect, it was perfect.  
  
"Ahh- good ... good." Kingsley continued to groan, pushing himself in until Sirius's ass fit against the grove of his thighs and stomach. "Just what I wanted" he said, keeping Sirius like this, completely sheathed in his body as he rubbed a hand up the man's back.  
  
Sirius stretched out, his body blushing, contracting, stretching, his hands gripping for sheets as he reached. "Kinnnnngggss ... ohhh, oh-" he moaned, parting his thighs a little, "thankyou."  
  
Kingsley smiled, kissing Sirius's back, between his shoulder blazes, touching and kissing, thrusting a little to keep himself buried deep in the other man. "I'm enjoying you like this ..." the man said, taking his time, as clearly, it was about him  
  
"Good, good, Kings ... fuck, you feel ... heavenly ... you have no idea ... you ... ohyes. FUCK, I've never felt anyone ... this ... ohGODS, KINGSLEY!" Sirius's eyes widened and he looked back, smirking wickedly, "I needed a good fuck."  
  
"I'm sure you did. And you're going to get it from now on." Kingsley said confidently, rubbing and grinding, pressing Sirius' hips firmly down against the bed.  
  
"Ohhhfuckyesplease ..." he moaned, pressing back.  
  
Kingsley met the challenge easily, fucking the man in earnest so that the bed began to move after a while, "Ahhh- there ... god, take it ... so good ..." the man groaned, keeping Sirius pinned down just how he liked him.   
  
Sirius wallowed in the pleasure, in the forced ecstasy of it all, being held down, fucked, Kingsley's toy.  
  
"Mmm MMM-" Kingsley groaned, low and deep in his chest, eyes closing a moment as his arms wrapped around Sirius's chest and stomach securely, his chest against the other man's back, keeping their bodies firmly together as he gave the pureblood a good fuck, breathing heavily against the back of the man's neck until he came in long waves, spilling into the man's body until he stilled, holding them like that, the auror just smiled, still groaning.   
  
Sirius moaned, arching up to Kingsley, feeling him spill inside and following soon after from the sheer feeling of it. "Oh- YES!" Sirius yelled, shaking all over, his toes clenching as his thighs were coated in semen.  
  
"You really did enjoy yourself, didn't you?" Kingsley had honestly expected the man to fake it, to do whatever it took to simulate pleasure for one of his keepers.   
  
"Yes-" Sirius moaned, taking Kingsley's hand and kissing it, then leading it through his still warm, white ropes of cum on his stomach, on his chest. "I ... enjoyed it so, so, so, so, so much."  
  
"That makes things easier." Kingsley slowly unwrapped himself from around the smaller man, kissing his shoulder as he slipped out of him and cleaned himself off briefly with the tattered clothes the man was never to wear again anyway. The auror laid out on the bed on his stomach, "I'd like you to massage my shoulders."  
  
"And I'd give my right nut to massage your shoulders, so that makes us a very, VERY happy pair." Sirius repositioned himself and began, unravelling Kingsley's muscles with his hands. "You really are ... breathtaking, you know."  
  
Kingsley just sighed, "Thanks" resting his head on the side of his forearm, "Ah ... ah, that's ... there ... mmm." The man smiled blissfully, eyes closing a little.  
  
"There? Mmm what a knot there, you're so stressed. You should come over more often and I'll pamper you."  
  
"When time allows. I shall."  
  
"Good, good, I'd like that, trust me."  
  
Kingsley yawned, relaxing as Sirius's hands worked over the tight, overused muscles in his shoulders and back. "Hmm, that's nice ..." the man sighed, "but I better go before I fall asleep."  
  
Sirius hummed, hugging Kingsley, "You can't stay? I'm sure Snape would let you, come on, stay, hold me and I'll hold you and we can sleep like this, kissing, touching ..."  
  
"That's not what this is." The auror reminded the pureblood simply, rolling over with a groan, sitting on the edge of the bed, he began to dress himself.  
  
Sirius stretched luxuriously, "That's fine with me too, thought I'd offer." He smiled up from the bed, looking utterly, thoroughly debauched, almost achingly beautiful with his clear, cool, pale skin and his blue-black hair. "Come on back and visit."  
  
Kingsley nodded as he stood, dressing and smiling a little at Sirius, "I suggest your transform and return to Severus."  
  
"Course," Sirius took a last stretch as a human, enjoying the sensation, "thanks Kings." He transformed into the large black dog and padded to the ground, past Kingsley, to lay beside Severus near the fire.  
  
After casting a few cleaning charms out of respect, Kingsley emerged from the bedroom and looked to Severus, "We'll talk" the man said, petting the dog on the head before letting himself out.  
  
Severus only nodded and called the dog over to his side by patting his thigh, the collar in one hand.   
  
Padfoot padded over, putting his chin on Severus's thigh and looking up at him, waiting for the familiar comfort of the simple collar.  
  
The man petted the dog's head, lightly, just behind the back of his head and ears before collaring him. Petting him without words.

 

*                    *                    *

 

The first few weeks had been centered around letting Sirius regain his strength, getting him healthy again. The next few months were centered around Kingsley coming in once, maybe twice a week to have some time alone with Sirius, something relaxing usually at the end of a long day. 

There was however one evening, rather late when Kingsley came over, and he ignored the familiar dog that lay beside the fireplace. He was here for his brother. "Severus" he said quietly, the man oddly uncertain of himself.  
  
"Thank you for coming over so late." Severus said, eyes averted.   
  
"Stop, stop ... Severus." Kingsley was careful, not reaching out, but positioned himself slowly closer to the other man.   
  
Padfoot eased closer, distressed, he could smell the pain in the air, the tension, even if he didn't understand it. "OOooo?"  
  
Severus nodded a little, though turned and walked away into his bedroom, Kingsley following until he stood just behind Severus who was beginning to shake a little.  
  
"Shh, Severus, shh ..." he touched the man's shoulder, and when it wasn't meant with violence, turned Severus around in his arms, holding him tight.   
  
Severus was quiet for a moment, he sighed but placed his hand on Kingsley's chest, incapable of pushing the larger man away, but still made himself clear.  
  
Which Kingsley seemed to respect straight away, he pulled back waiting for Severus to explain himself.   
  
"Nevermind. I didn't mean to waste your time."  
  
Padfoot followed into the bedroom, eyes wide, sitting by the bed, chin on the mattress, looking at Snape who really had ... really had, over the weeks and weeks of tense safety, become the man's dog.  
  
"Severus. I'm already here." Kingsley said firmly.   
  
"Then stay." Severus sat on the edge of his bed, "If you want. You really don't need to. I don't know what I was thinking before. I'm fine."  
  
Kingsley sat next to him, "That wasn't even a good lie, which means you really do need me to stay."  
  
Severus couldn't answer. He was too proud.  
  
Kingsley sighed and wrapping one arm around Severus, pulled him back, laying out on the bed holding him with one arm before patting the free space on the bed for the watchful dog to join them.  
  
The dog jumped up and curled around Severus's feet, keeping them warm, keeping his eyes on the man for some clue as to what had upset him so much.  
  
It was a long night, but Severus eventually fell asleep in Kingsley's secure arms, his face pressed against the pillow, his breathing quiet, but short. Kingsley however did not sleep. He held his brother and after a time, went into the kitchen to prepare something warm to drink.   
  
Sirius stayed with Severus, waiting, waiting until he could bear his ignorance no more and joined Kingsley in the kitchen, "What's going on?"   
  
"Fuckinghell." Kingsley gasped, "I forgot he doesn't use the charm any more." The man said, running his hand under cool water after burning the side of his thumb on the stove.   
  
"Please ... what's wrong? What's going on?" Sirius asked gently, sitting on the counter.  
  
Kingsley licked his lips, considering Sirius, "You will not repeat what I am about to tell you. You will not give Severus any indication that you know. Do you understand? The moment I find out otherwise. The deal is off." Kingsley was serious.  
  
"Fine, got it, good, swear." Sirius almost held his breath, listening. He'd never, in all his years of bullying seen Snape break like this. It was ... distressing, like seeing a tree melt before your eyes, it simply was not supposed to happen, Severus Snape himself breaking down.  
  
"Understand Sirius. Severus allows his mind to be raped, every day. His mind is the one thing he values about himself, and yet he allows it to be torn into all the time. In contrast, and perhaps to make up for it, what he does not allow, is to be touched, in any form of the word. He called me over tonight asking if I would. Clearly, by the time I got here, he had talked himself out of needing such companionship. It is not the first time this has happened. But with you here, it has happened less. And for that I am grateful."  
  
"What? What are you ... his mind? WHY?" Sirius calmed the dog's natural protective instinct over the man he surely hated. "The death eaters?"  
  
"The death eaters." Kingsley nodded, "but when that proved unsatisfactory, then it was Voldemort himself. Of course Dumbledore had to as well, and while I am sure he was more careful with him, it was still a violation."  
  
Sirius sighed, pushing his dark, silky hair back with one hand, "Fuck ... for how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since seventh year, so ... three years now."  
  
"Fuck ... you mean during school, he was ... fuck." Sirius shut his eyes, feeling like an idiot. _I was still after him then, not able to leave well enough alone and he has death eaters raping his mind ... no wonder he was so ... irritated._ "So ..." Sirius looked up again, "what do we do?"  
  
Kingsley approved of the term, "We give him what he wants, when he asks for it. And never without his permission, even if you know, like this evening, that he desperately wants it."  
  
Sirius nodded, rubbing his face, "Course not. Just ... christ. I feel like such an asshole now, I was still a kid and he wasn't ... and I just made his life ... fuck."  
  
"You are making it up to him now. This is how he has asked for it. Your companionship. Without judgement."  
  
"Alright-" he straightened, rolling his shoulders again, "how many times has this happened where he thought he was ... ready but-"  
  
"I would say ... once, every two months or so. Does he ever ask you to transform into a man when I am not here?"  
  
"No," Sirius sighed quietly, "not once."  
  
Kingsley just nodded, "Want hot chocolate?"  
  
"Sure, think he might want some?"  
  
"No, I rather have him sleep then eat to be honest." Kingsley tore open a hot chocolate packet which Severus kept along other random things he had, but never seemed to consume. He poured a packet into each of the two coffee mugs then poured in water, stirring it before he handed Sirius one.  
  
Sirius took it with a sigh, "Thanks." He stretched his neck, cracking it a little. "Being the dog makes me cramped."  
  
"Doesn't he take you for walks?"

"Sometimes, sometimes he just ... sits in his chair. It's sad, really."  
  
"I see." Kingsley sighed, rubbing the oil from his eyes, checking the time, "I might be able to mange taking you on one later tonight, I'll try and get off duty early."  
  
Sirius smiled a little, "That'd be nice, thanks-" he drank his hot chocolate quickly, looking over his shoulder to the bedroom. "I'll be in there, okay?"  
  
Kingsley nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Sirius set the mug down and smiled a little, "See you later maybe." He nodded before changing back and nosing his way back into the bedroom, hopping up on the bed, and curling up, close to Snape, snuggling into the crook of his waist.  
  
The man sighed in his sleep, hand instinctively going to the warm body that lay with him.  
  
Padfoot sighed deeply, changing into a man for just a moment. He wrapped an arm around Severus, whispering, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Severus acted as though he had never invited Kingsley over, that he hadn't asked or needed anything at all. He served his dog breakfast, fresh meat and left over steamed rice while he made toast for himself.  
  
Padfoot wagged appreciatively, his tail thumping against the wall, when he was done eating he leaned against Severus's thigh.  
  
"Good dog." Severus said, petting him, having never given Sirius a name, just always, _dog_. He sat at the small kitchen table, putting lemon spread on his toast while his tea steeped.   
  
Padfoot laid on his feet, keeping them warm, chin on the ground with a little groan.

  
*               *               *

 

By the time Kingsley came over later that evening, Severus and his dog had gone for three long walks that day, the man had oddly not wished to spend much time indoors, then again, the seasons were changing and Severus along with them.  
  
Severus looked up when Kingsley let himself in, "I wasn't expecting you this evening."  
  
"Ah ... yes."  
  
"Yes?" Severus prompted.   
  
"I was going to take him for a walk, but he looks a bit worn out. Is everything alright?"  
  
Padfoot rolled over and stretched in greeting, showing his tummy.  
  
"Yes. Fine. Thank you. " Severus made no comment upon the night before.  
  
Kingsley squatted down and rubbed the dog's stomach absently, looking up at Severus with a little smile, "Severus?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Might I suggest something."  
  
"You may. Does not mean that I will agree."  
  
"Oh ... I know."  
  
Padfoot made a contented noise and stretched out slowly, legs reaching in opposite directions. Padfoot kept his brown eyes fixed on the wall, on the only patch of blank white wall between the many, many bookcases.   
  
"Would you like to watch me and Sirius?"  
  
There was a long pause, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Would you like to watch us? In your bed, together?"  
  
"No." though Severus looked like he was still thinking it over.   
  
"... perhaps ..."  
  
"No."  
  
Kingsley sighed, nodding, standing he patted his thigh for Sirius to follow him into the room.   
  
Sirius followed Kingsley quickly, looking back at Snape, curious.  
  
"Stay just as you are." Kingsley instructed, inviting the dog to sit with him up on the bed, leaving the door open.   
  
Padfoot leapt up, staying in his now most often used form.  
  
Kingsley undid his robes, letting them fall back on the bed, stripping down until he was completely naked, he laid back, touching black fur and rubbing the solid muscles of the dog with a little smile.   
  
It didn't take long for Severus to at least look when the curiosity got the best of him, and not long soon after to storm into the room, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOG?!" The much smaller, thin man yelled at Kingsley.   
  
Padfoot scurried off the bed, tail between his legs, going to the corner.  
  
Kingsley sat up slowly, "I wasn't doing anything. I was just petting him."  
  
"Is _that_ what you do? Kingsley!"  
  
"I wasn't hurting him, Severus."  
  
"Get dressed! You're LEAVING."  
  
"Severus."  
  
Padfoot whimpered, sticking his face under the bed.  
  
"I want you to leave" Severus repeated, shoving Kingsley's clothes into his chest.   
  
Kingsley nodded once, stepping out of the bedroom, half naked to change in the living room. Kingsley of course had known Severus for most of his life, and knew exactly what he was doing when he provoked him.  
  
Severus knelt down by the bed, tapping his hand on the floor, "Come here?"  
  
The dog whimpered again, slinking backwards on the floor before he tiptoed over to Severus's arms.  
  
Severus wrapped himself around the dog protectively, mumbling something to himself, before it became clear words. "Are you hurt? Are you hurt? Change. Tell me. Tell me now."  
  
Sirius changed, shaking his head quietly, rattled, but not by Kingsley's actions. "No ... I'm ... okay ... I'm fine. Really, fine." _He's touching my arms.  
_  
Severus held Sirius tightly, petting the back of his head, what was once black fur, now black hair, "Has that happened before?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No, not as a dog." It was just vague enough to let Severus keep holding him, keep touching him like that.  
  
Severus was quiet, shoulders hunched as he pressed his lips against the man's bare shoulder - now unable to say anything - if he did - he'd have to acknowledge their closeness.  
  
Sirius swallowed and hugged him, tighter, tighter. It was so ... good. He had to admit, it was so good. Snape hated everyone, didn't he, but he saved Sirius. Why? Sirius murmured wordlessly, stroking the back of Severus's hair, "I'msorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Severus seemed annoyed, though did not give up on holding the other man.   
  
"I said I'd do ... anything ... so I did ..." Sirius sighed, letting his head really sink against Severus's shoulder, "I thought you knew."  
  
Severus was quiet for a long time, touching Sirius's skin lightly, "Are you tired?"  
  
He nodded, "I'm exhausted" he admitted, enjoying the closeness that he was never allowed as a dog.  
  
Severus nodded a little, standing, though taking Sirius by his hand, implying that he expected him to stay a man while he pulled back the sheets on his bed, pulling Sirius in with him.   
  
Sirius climbed in, staying very careful, not making any sudden movements as he slipped in, waiting, breathlessly for Severus to join him. _He goes through it every day, he doesn't even trust Kingsley this way and I'd let Kingsleys circumsize me._  
  
"I don't want to talk." Severus said, petting his hand behind Sirius's head, pressed close to him, though purposefully not looking into the other man's eyes.   
  
"No talking then ... um ... can I ... hug you?" He asked, feeling foolish.  
  
The man shrugged slightly, which was the best answer Sirius would get.   
  
Sirius compromised, then, slipping one arm around Snape's waist, gently.  
  
It was quiet and gentle, just touch until Severus's eyes closed from exhaustion, in the end, half wrapped around Sirius protectively.   
  
Sirius smiled a little and snuggled close, feeling odd ... safe. Completely, totally safe for once with Severus's arms around him. _Hell would freeze over before anyone could take me out of this bed._

 

*                    *                    *

 

In the middle of the night, Sirius Black had a nightmare. He'd never fallen asleep as Sirius Black the man before, only as the dog.  
  
James was split in half, screaming, his entrails all over his livingroom floor. Harry was crying, Lily was under a pile of rubble and it was all smoking. The dementors came and the hell frosted over, a hand gripped Sirius, pulling him down, down, down. "AH!"  
  
Severus woke up fighting, hitting the screaming man in the face until he recognized who it was, "SIRIUS! What's wrong with you?!" He said angrily, half shaking the other man, his own skin clammy and cold.   
  
Sirius gasped, grabbing the nightstand as he fell out of bed, knocking over the lamp. His face felt split in two and he was still scrabbling, half in the nightmare, "NO! NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! LETMEGO!LETMEGO!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Severus demanded, pinning Sirius against the wall, holding an arm behind his back to keep him from flailing.   
  
Sirius gasped, struggling and giving up as he remembered where he was, just breathing quickly, deeply, tasting blood in his mouth and tears. He was glad it was dark. "James, Jameswasonthefloor, onthefloor, hewas ... in half, James was in half, meat coming out of him and ... the smell and then the hand ..."  
  
"Not here. And not now." Severus reminded the man firmly.   
  
"Harry's ..." Sirius took a deep, deep breath and looked at him fixedly, through the tears, "I can't sleep as a man." He whispered, defeated.  
  
"I won't make you." Severus only now slowly released Sirius, pulling away from him.   
  
Sirius stepped closer, quickly, needing the touch, the comfort. He didn't hug Snape, just leaned against him, his eyes closed. "Thank you."  
  
Severus sighed, petting his fingers against Sirius's scalp, still treating Sirius as a dog, even while he was a man; not knowing how else to be with him, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"Can we lay down?" Sirius whispered, shaking a little.  
  
Severus nodded once, sliding back into the bed, still able to find his warm spot as he continued to pet Sirius's hair.  
  
Sirius followed closely, barely letting his head leave Snape's shoulder as he laid down, whispering, "Thanks ..." Sirius closed his eyes, one hand on his chest.  
  
"Are you going to change?"  
  
"Want me to?"  
  
"If you prefer it."  
  
"In a minute ..." Sirius exhaled, relaxing slightly. "God, I ... hate being like this in front of people, especially you."  
  
"Why especially me?"  
  
"Dunno, you're just so ... stoic about everything."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything." Severus at least managed to look at the side of Sirius's face now, mostly his hair and the skin, though carefully avoided looking directly into his eyes even now.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Okay, I feel marginally less like a boob, then, thanks."  
  
"Boob?"  
  
"Idiot, moron, dork, berk ... shall I go on?"  
  
"If it makes you feel better."  
  
Sirius sighed, "No, thanks, I'm ... just ... bloody lovely over here."  
  
"Mmhmm." Severus sighed quietly, petting Sirius down the back of his neck.  
  
"Am I a good dog?"  
  
"Yes." Severus smiled a little, "You're a good dog."  
  
Sirius smiled a bit and tucked their heads together, foreheads touching as he laughed a little. "I guess it's somewhere to start, isn't it?" Their faces were close now, very close.  
  
"Start?"  
  
"I feel like I'm starting over now ... as a dog, as a person. It's the only thing to do, I guess."  
  
"What will be different?"  
  
"I don't want to be the way I was with you" he admitted quietly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was ... angry back then, confused, frustrated, and I just took it out on you. Don't get me wrong, you weren't an angel, but you let me stay here which just goes to show-" he sighed, a long, long breath, "I was ... wrong."  
  
"That's nice." Severus said quietly, "Thanks."  
  
Sirius smiled lopsidedly, "Yeah well ... least I can do, I guess."  
  
"Do you hate being here with me?"  
  
"No" Sirius murmured, pushing a little bit of lint around on Snape's nightshirt shoulder, "actually, I don't, really. It beats the hell out of Azkaban, from what I hear ... and it's peaceful."  
  
"How long will you stay?"  
  
"I'm in no real rush to leave ... how long till you kick me out?" Sirius forced the casual question past a tight throat.  
  
"Until it's time to get a new dog."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I can see you with one of those furry little purse dogs, you know, black bow in the hair ..."  
  
"Oh, so you want to be neutered."  
  
Black yelped playfully, "NO! I like my manlybits where they are, thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome then."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Thank you, if needs be, I'll be your bloody purse dog, just keep the shears well away."  
  
"Just shut up." Severus said suddenly, though it wasn't exactly stern. He began to smooth his hand down Sirius's shoulder, just touching.  
  
Sirius sighed slowly, obeying with a little smile, laying his head on Snape's shoulder again, enjoying the slow, reassuring touch.  
  
"You do make for a good dog." Severus said, just talking now, "It's easier for me."  
  
Sirius just nodded, staying silent, understanding as he huffed quietly in agreement.  
  
"Are you bothered?"  
  
"No ... it's ... nice." Sirius mumbled quietly, remembering what Kingsley said.  
  
"Yeah." Severus gently fisted Sirius's hair, then released it with a sigh, closing his eye.s  
  
"Mmm-" Sirius sighed, "really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius curled closer, and his lips brushed Severus's neck accidentally.  
  
Severus flinched, not expecting it, even accidentally, only now getting a sense of their closeness. He closed his eyes. It had been nice. He tried to focus on the feeling it left on his skin.  
  
Sirius's breathing was a little faster, a little harder and he did it again, slower, giving Snape ample time to stop him.  
  
"Hm." Severus breathed out softly, his hand lingering on Sirius, not yet decided if he should push him away or keep him close.  
  
Again, a little more deliberate, his lips pressing gently and lingering there as he breathed slowly.  
  
"Again." He said quietly.  
  
"Hmm ..." Sirius kissed Snape's neck, trembling just a little, then kissed it again, slow.  
  
Severus wrapped his fingers around the back of Sirius's neck, "Again."  
  
Sirius's mouth opened slightly and he leaned in, kissing Snape's neck just under his ear, sweeping his tongue over the soft skin with a moan, his cock twitching a little under the borrowed boxers.  
  
"Ah-" Severus gasped quietly, lifting his head a little as more neck was exposed, "More."  
  
Sirius moaned, kissing harder, pressing his tongue deeper into the muscle as he licked and sucked, feeling his own body respond immediately.  
  
Severus bit at his own lips, whimpering sweetly, a sound he did not expect from himself, "That's good" he said, though pushed Sirius by his shoulders, to make him stop, keeping his mouth out of reach.  
  
Sirius panted, "Mmm ... please ... I liked it" and kissed Snape's long fingers, sucking the tips.  
  
Severus's back caved, "If you ..." he forced himself, chest tight as he breathed, "I swear ... if you ... ... ... I'll kill you" he couldn't even manage _'if you hurt me'_ as that would admit the possibility that he could be hurt, that he was considering letting Sirius get a close enough chance.  
  
"You could turn me in, it would mean death ... I won't hurt you, I won't ... I promise. I owe you my life."  
  
"More" he asked, watching Sirius.  
  
Sirius smiled a little, "Anything," he whispered, kissing Snape's neck again, his hands working down his arms, massaging, mapping the wiry muscle through Severus's dark nightshirt.  
  
Severus touched the side of Sirius's arm, stilling him, keeping his hands just where they were and to be no where else; he was only giving permission to kiss his neck.  
  
Sirius paused, and then continued, slowly, softly, working within the boundaries Snape gave him. His tongue lathered against his over-pale skin, and he sucked slowly.  
  
It took Severus well over an hour of this, wet, but gentle and consistent caress of his skin before he let go of Sirius's arms. His hand moved up to the side of the pureblood's face, palming his jaw, thumbing across his lips, wanting the same sensation, but this time able to watch what Sirius was doing.  
  
Sirius kissed Severus's finger, sucking at his thumb as he looked up at him, his head spinning with the unexpected, heady bliss of kissing the man he used to hate.  
  
The man watched quietly, his approval of the sensation rising until he replaced his thumb with his own lips, kissing, then stopping as his heart nearly jumped out of his throat, forcing him to take a moment to focus, to breathe, before he tried kissing again.  
  
Sirius's breath caught at the same time as Snape kissed him. It was unexpected, the shock of pleasure, and the blank in his mind. He smiled again, slowly as the mouth touched his own again and he moaned quietly.  
  
Severus enjoyed the kiss, and because of that - it needed to end - further, he didn't want Sirius to say anything about it, even if it was 'better then I expected' or 'I like kissing you' or anything that might suggest he was just trying to indulge Severus in order to find favor with his keeper. "Don't say anything" he said after he broke the kiss, "Just go back to sleep."  
  
Sirius licked his lips, the taste of it, shivering a little as various parts of his brain reacted with shock and pleasure. "-" he closed his mouth softly and nodded, laying down where he was, his heart beating fast.  
  
 _Thank you._ Severus was grateful to keep the moment pure and to himself as he closed his eyes with a sigh, his hand wrapped around the back of Sirius's neck, petting him a little.  
  
Sirius sighed, letting his nose brush Snape's neck. It took forever to fall asleep.

 

*                    *                    *

 

Months finally turned into the first year that Sirius Black remained a joint prisoner between Severus and Kingsley. While the wizarding world at large still made attempts to find the man, there were not as many wanted posters of the former pureblood prince plastered all over the sides of buildings as once there had been.  
  
Kingsley did not come over as often these days, but when he did, he stayed over, the three of them in bed; either Severus between both men, or a black dog between the two brothers.  
  
Padfoot rolled over in the morning with a stretch, grunting and re-settling between the two men.  
  
Severus nearly always slept with one hand on his dog, usually resting over his shoulder or side, so whenever the dog moved, he knew. He rubbed the dog's chest bone absently with a sigh. He knew it was a terrible habit to get into - a dependence - and therefore a weakness - but he was growing to depend on his dog being there - Kingsley too - the both of them especially after an intense weekend. Even with the fall of Voldemort, death eaters who were on the run, looked to one another for direction - or blame - whichever made them feel better.  
  
Padfoot turned his head and licked Severus's cheek a couple times, then yawned.  
  
"Eh-" Severus wiped his cheek clean over his shoulder a few times before looking into the dog's eyes, "You're a good dog, though."  
  
His tail thumped against the bed, against the blankets that covered Severus and Kingsley's legs. He snuggled his muzzle against Snape's neck, inhaling his scent, revelling in it.  
  
Severus smiled at this, pressing his face into the dog's warm, black fur, feeling his hand up and down the animal's side and back, "I think I'd like to watch you and Kingsley, now. Can you understand me?"  
  
Padfoot's eyes went bright and he wagged harder, licking Snape again.  
  
Kingsley groaned, the tail whacking him repeatedly, "... s-tstttop that."  
  
In a flash, the dog turned into Sirius, who turned and cradled Kingsley from behind. "Morning ... Sev wants to watch" he licked Kingsley's neck from behind.  
  
That woke Kingsley up, his eyes flashed open, "What?" He turned over, one arm wrapped around Sirius naturally, the other half holding himself up as Severus sat up on the bed, his back against the headboard.  
  
"Didn't hear me?" Sirius kissed Kingsley's jaw, "you get to fuck me ... and Sev is going to enjoy it."  
  
Kingsley groaned, kissing Sirius, "Sweet Merlin ... is it my birthday?"  
  
"No, you have several more months to go." Severus answered.   
  
"We can pretend ..." Sirius offered, kissing Kingsley back, grinning.  
  
Kingsley smiled, kissing slow, watching Severus's reaction, "What would you like to watch us do, Severus?"  
  
The man looked away for a moment, then up at both men, "I want to watch you with him, how you would be with me." He said vaguely, not specifying a role for either.  
  
Sirius moaned softly and looked over at Severus, trying to read his face.  
  
Kingsley however closed his eyes lightly and began to slowly kiss at Sirius's shoulder, arm no longer wrapped around him, just a hand, resting against his hip, thumbing gently against his stomach as he imagined the man partly under him to be Severus.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, _but ... but he. Severus wants Kingsley to fuck him. Kingsley. Not you._  
  
Kingsley knew Severus well enough to not say anything, just touch and kiss as his large hand moving over Sirius's body, getting him to respond at the slightest, precise touch.  
  
 _Okay ... just relax. So what?_ Sirius moaned and stretched, one hand reaching up and gripping the slat of the headboard. Kingsley's lips kissed and his hands, his large hands, with long, long fingers brushed over him. _There ... that's better_.  
  
Severus watched both men. Though he knew Kingsley would be careful, he had known that for years. He also knew Kingsley was more then willing, but as he watched Sirius, he found his response interesting, _you would let me touch you ..._ he put himself in Kingsley's position, imagining how it would be to touch Sirius, without any sort of hesitation or reservation.  
  
Kingsley's touch was gentle, warm, expert, coaxing ... it was better with his eyes closed, no matter how beautiful Kingsley was. "Ohhh ..." Sirius moaned, stretching under him, his stomach rising as he peeled his loose shirt off.  
  
"Mmm-" Kingsley purred, kissing Sirius's collarbone, his hand moved slowly up his side, over his chest, rubbing his hand over the skin, keeping parts of his covered at any given time, always offering touch, the security of touch, but not overbearing.  
  
Sirius spread his legs slowly, wrapping his thighs around Kingsley's hips, welcoming him, pulling him closer. "Mmhmm-" he moaned, kissing him harder, sucking at his sweet lips.  
  
"Ask me, Kingsley." Severus said, watching the two.  
  
Kingsley licked his full lips, looking into Sirius's eyes, "I have always wanted to suck you off, may I?"  
  
Sirius opened his eyes, and gasped, nodding, breathless. _Damn, I opened them_ , "Gods, yes ..." His eyes closed again and Sirius started to remove his pajama pants, kicking them off, rendering himself completely nude under the tall, warm body.  
  
"Mmmm-" Kingsley praised and gave thanks with touch and kiss, rather then words, knowing that would only annoy Severus as his hand wrapped around Sirius's waist as he kissed and licked down the man's body until he nuzzled his face close to the man's groin, letting his sex rub against the side of his solid jaw.  
  
"Ahhhh ..." Sirius's bare, silky looking thighs parted even more as Severus's jaw brushed the skin there, "Ohhhhh ..."  
  
Scooping a hand under Sirius's balls, Kingsley gently squeezed and massaged while he kissed the man's shaft, letting his tongue begin to wrap around it, licking from base to head.  
  
"Oh-" Sirius moaned and bit his own lower lip, "ohgodsthat'sgood ..." His hips rocked a little, arching, his cock eager for more touch, more sensation.  
  
Kingsley slid further down the bed until he was laying on his stomach, his knees bent on the edge of the bed so that his legs were folded back, ankles nearly touching his own ass as he lowed himself, kissing and licking, until at last that became sucking. He began to bob his head slowly, keeping his mouth wrapped firmly around Sirius's shaft, tongue pressed up against the underside of his muscle, sucking at him with a moan.  
  
"Ahhh-" He moaned, both of his hands went up to the headboard now, "love your tongue, you're so ... fuck ... yes." Sirius gasped, his head tilted back, neck exposed, his eyelids fluttering.  
  
Severus broke his silence, groaning at the sight, his own lips parted, which he licked as he watched; not exactly sure which of the two men he wanted to be just then. "More."  
  
Kingsley looked up as he took Sirius deep, down his throat for a moment, warm and wet as his tongue wrapped around him. He reached up and palmed Sirius by the hip, groaning around him.  
  
The refugee prince moaned louder, swearing, arching off the bed, his back dripping sweat onto the sheets as one hand went down to Severus's hand on his hip, "please ..."  
  
Severus watched Sirius carefully, testing his observation, "Ask me, Sirius."  
  
"Please ..." he gasped, "please, Sev ..." he panted, his heart racing, "I want you to fuck me."  
  
"Mmmm!" Kingsley gasped, letting Sirius slip from his mouth as he panted against his skin, "How ... Severus, how would you like it?"  
  
"Slow." Severus answered, "I don't want it to be just a fuck."  
  
Sirius gasped, his hand shaking now, he didn't dare look at either of them. _I'm not just a fuck ..._ "Yes, please."  
  
Kingsley pumped his hand over Sirius's erect sex a few times, wiping some of his saliva from him as he slowly pulled himself up, kneeling between Sirius's parted thighs, rubbing his finger against the man's entrance, licking his fingers several times to get him wet, massaging the skin to keep him relaxed.  
  
Black's nipples were dark and hard against his pale skin, his lips wet, cock rigid, "Mmmm-" His head fell back against the pillows again and Sirius's grey eyes opened, unfocused with pleasure, looking at the ceiling. "Christ, yes ... yes ..." He spread his legs even further apart, raising his hips into those hands. _He wants me, he wants me_.  
  
"Ahhh- Severus-" Kingsley whispered, one hand on Sirius's hip, helping to steady and calm him while he rubbed himself up against the man's ass. "Ahh-" he panted, pushing in easily, letting Sirius's body spread around him.  
  
Sirius whimpered softly, forcing his mind to imagine Kingsley was the watcher, and Severus ... Severus was the one entering him slowly, stretching him, sending waves of painful pleasure shooting through his body, up and down. "Ahh-" he sighed, "mmm ... mhmm ... there, there ..."  
  
"Ahhh- Severus ... Severus ... please, you're beautiful ..."  
  
"Kingsley!" The voyeur scolded.  
  
The man just groaned, "Gods ... you are ..."  
  
Sirius arched further up, "Mmm ... more ..." He begged quietly, arms going around wide shoulders. _A little too wide ..._  
  
Kingsley hooked one arm around Sirius's back, holding him while he began to grind into his body, slowly at first, but deepening as he went along, kissing Sirius sweetly.  
  
"AH-" Sirius moaned, kissing back deeply. It was nice, more than nice ... but it wasn't quite the tingling, shocking feeling he had the night Severus had kissed him when they were alone.  
  
"Is this good?" Kingsley asked, whispering against Sirius's lips.  
  
"Yes-" Sirius groaned. It wasn't Severus, but he imagined ... he tried to imagine it was Severus thrusting inside him, kissing him. But Severus was right there, beside them, watching, maybe getting hard, maybe wishing he were Kingsley, Sirius moaned again at the thought, "Ohgod ... Severus ..."  
  
Severus was there. His hand against the small of Kingsley's back, watching how his muscles moved as he thrust.  
  
Kingsley groaned, his hips snapped once, hard at the touch which he made up for, kissing Sirius's skin apologetically, still keeping in mind that it was Severus he was doing this for.  
  
"Mmmm-" Severus smirked a little, watching Sirius now, arching his neck a little to lightly kiss at the corner of the man's mouth.  
  
There it was, again, the feeling of having his breath knocked out of him and the hard thrust was forgotten as Sirius turned his head, returning the kiss, one hand reaching over, running down Severus's arm.  
  
"Sirius." The man whispered, sucking at his lip slightly as they kissed, deepening slowly.  
  
"Ohgods ..." Sirius whispered back, kissing him again, slowly, sucking at his lip, "you make me ... so ..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hard-" He moaned, his cock rubbing against Kingsley's stomach, "Kissmeagain ... pleasepleaseplease I need you to."  
  
Severus did, kissing Sirius slowly, still just as thoughtful and soft as the first time, months ago.  
  
"Gods ... Severus." Kingsley began to beg.  
  
"Is it good?" Severus asked Sirius.  
  
"Best ... I ever ... best ... yes, yes ... so good, please, again, again, Sev."  
  
"Can I come inside your body, Sirius?" Severus asked the complete question, kissing him, fingering the hair along the side of his face, pushing it off when it stuck with sweat.  
  
"YES-" he moaned, "want you to, need you to, needyouSeverus-" he kissed Severus and hard, deep, pleading and begging with his mouth.  
  
It was the permission Kingsley was waiting for, both his hands going to Sirius's hips as he began to thrust, his balls slapping up against his backside until he moaned, neck cracking as his head fell back on his shoulders, spilling into Sirius, "Mmhmm-" his voice wavered as he kept thrusting up, riding it out.  
  
"Ohhh-" he moaned feeling cum shoot inside him, filling him, spilling out a little. Sirius grabbed Severus's shoulders and kissed him desperately, barely able to breathe.  
  
Severus whimpered, his arm going across Sirius's chest, half trying to hold the man back as he did with his canine counterpart. At yet, they kissed, and it was intense, but not as terrible and forceful as Severus had feared.  
  
"Ohhh-" Sirius gasped, sucking on Snape's lips one at a time as Kingsley rested inside him, still hard.  
  
"You know what I like?" Severus said smoothly.  
  
"Mygods, what?" Kingsley groaned.  
  
"Watching the both of you."  
  
"Yeah?" He purred, kissing Snape's neck slowly, basking in the glow.  
  
"Yes." Severus sighed, eyes closing.  
  
"It's okay that I kiss you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good ... I like it too-" Sirius whispered, "it's keeping me hard."  
  
"Kingsley ...?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
Severus smirked, slowly turning his gaze to the large black man in his bed, "Will you help me?"  
  
"Yes. Severus ... my gods ... yes."  
  
Sirius couldn't tear his gaze from Snape, from the face he used to despise, but it always made his blood rush. Back then, amd now. He leaned closer to that face and kissed Snape's cheek, his lips, shivering a little.  
  
Severus bit at his own lip, watching Sirius from the corner of his eye, "And you, Sirius? Will you help me?"  
  
He nodded wordlessly, eyes closed, letting his lips graze Severus's skin.  
  
Bodies were moved and positioned according to Severus's desire, how he wished everyone to be, in _his_ bed, in _his_ room, in _his_ life in _this_ moment. He did not ask for help lightly, and certainly not sexual favors. And when he did ask, enough time usually passed that he generally was able to talk himself out of it.  
  
But here he was. Severus's knees were pressed into the matrices on either side of Sirius's hips as he sat up over the other man, their chests parallel, but not touching as Sirius remained on his back. The two kissed to distract Severus. He kept his shirt on, though his pajama bottoms had been removed, as Kingsley sat back, just behind Severus, slowly touching his back, his hips, showing the man what it meant to be touched in a good way.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus, gently, slowly. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered, sucking at Severus's lower lip.  
  
"I want to feel you ... and I want to feel that you mean it ... can you do that?"  
  
Sirius kissed him, hard, sucking Snape's tongue and arching up, rubbing them together slowly. "I can, I can."  
  
The two kissed, while Kingsley began to lick his wide tongue over Severus's ass, massaging the sensitive muscle with his tongue, working dedicatedly, knowing it would take some effort to get Severus to relax.  
  
Sirius smiled against Severus's mouth, "You know ... I ... you're the best kisser ..."  
  
Severus's arms trembled slightly as he held himself up, biting back a moan as Kingsley sucked at his ass, cleaning him with his mouth, "I ...? No ..."  
  
"You make me ... shake ... hard ..." Sirius kissed Severus again, proving his point as he ran his hands down Snape's back, up under his shirt, showing him how his fingers trembled.  
  
"Mmm- Sirius." Severus moaned with a little smile, pleased to experience and understand Sirius this way.  
  
"See?" He groaned, kissing Severus again, rubbing against him slowly. It was different, better, better even than Kingsley.  
  
"Why with me?" Severus asked, gasping constantly for air as Kingsley tongued him.  
  
"I ... don't know you ... you're ... god, I- that night we kissed is ..."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Sirius kissed him again, "I don't know why but it was ... different ... better than ... anyone before ... I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."  
  
"It was good?"  
  
"Fuckingamazing- you didn't ... I thought you felt ... I swore you ... felt it." More kissing, deeper, slower, trying to show Severus what it felt like for him.  
  
"I-" Severus was silenced by Sirius's mouth, moaning as pleasure washed through him, from lips to toes, and from ass to groin.  
  
"Severus." Kingsley panted, smiling, having done his job right, as the man hadn't even noticed when he pushed his finger inside, "Are you ready?"  
  
No answer, just kissing.  
  
Sirius pushed Severus's hair back, holding his head, cradling it as they kept kissing. It felt like ... like that first night, like their lips just met and they both gasped ... only better.  
  
The man whimpered sweetly, back beginning to arch as he pushed back against the long, wide finger that was rubbing against the inside of his body, hooked, beginning to ease him further open. "Sirius ..." Severus honestly didn't know what to think.  
  
"Want ...?" He asked, struggling for words, "... yes?" Another kiss, he couldn't wait for another one, not now, not like this.  
  
"No ..." _no no no, a kiss wasn't supposed to do that_ , "... no ... Sirius ... Kingsley, stop ... stop no ... NO NO N-AHH!" Severus shook, bucking Kingsley's hand off, thighs trying to close, knees squeezing around Sirius as he yelled, coming against Sirius's chest without any other stimulation. Coming fast and hard, and more then a little panicked that he had let himself feel this good.  
  
Sirius gasped, pulling back immediately, grabbing the headboard again, terrified and watching Severus as he screamed no.  
  
No one broke the silence. Everyone waited for Severus to make the first move.  
  
The man was shaking, eyes tightly closed as his nerves still responded from the sensation, "I'm sorry" he apologized to both men, swallowing.  
  
"Sev ..." he swallowed, moving to touch him, console him, but his hands hovered, "s'okay, s'okay ... are you ... are you alright?"  
  
"It's too soon." Severus reprimanded himself, nodding once, decisively as he convinced himself, "Too soon. I'm sorry. You ..." he opened his eyes, dark, but sad, "You both were lovely."  
  
"Hey, s'okay ..." Sirius had seen it so many times, he'd seen Severus retreat, turn inwards, he knew the signs well. "It was nice, actually" he smiled gently, "really nice. We don't have to do it all at once, right?"  
  
Severus nodded as Kingsley wrapped a blanket around him, rather being overheated then naked at this point he accepted the blanket gratefully, wrapping himself in it as he laid out on his side, a hand on Sirius's chest.  
  
Kingsley pulled on his pants before getting back into bed, laying just behind Severus, keeping him in the middle of the bed, between himself and Sirius. It was the same silent concern he always resorted to when it came to Severus. But he was proud of him, and was able to let him know that by touching his shoulder only.  
  
Sirius's eyes closed and he smiled a little, he's touching me, _he's still touching me._ Sirius put a hand over Severus's hand and kissed his forehead quietly.  _Oh my gods ..._ Sirius stared at him, suddenly sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt. _I love him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
